


An Improper Proposal (or It Simply Isn't Done)

by soukokudoubleblack



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [233]
Category: K Project
Genre: Alpha!Kusanagi Izumo, Alpha!Suoh Mikoto, Alpha/Alpha, Discussion of Oral Knotting, Drabble, M/M, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokudoubleblack/pseuds/soukokudoubleblack
Summary: "Alphas can't get blowjobs?"





	An Improper Proposal (or It Simply Isn't Done)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 100 words of mouth knotting

"A knot isn't supposed to go in your mouth," Kusanagi pointed out straightforwardly.

Mikoto just eyed him dubiously. "Alphas can't get blowjobs?"

"No. That's not—" Kusanagi settled for shooting him a look.

Mikoto just snorted and seemed pleased at having flustered him.

"You're supposed to pull out before you knot," Kusanagi tried again, keeping his voice calm and even.

Mikoto didn't look convinced. "Huh."

They were both alphas and technically, Kusanagi had no idea who Mikoto was considering a blowjob _with,_ but the last thing he expected to hear next was Mikoto's, "I could take yours."

Kusanagi stared, speechless.


End file.
